


The Birthday Cat

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora just wanna give these planets magic, Anxiety, Author does finger guns like a true lesbian, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra and I have the same zodiac signnnn, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Maybe a lil too protective, Multi, Nightmares, Omg she writes fluff???, One Shot, Paranoia, Protective Catra (She-Ra), also birthdayyyy, no beta we die like idiots, very short, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: EDIT: just fixing up ages! hey, while you're here, try out my series. I'm proud of it :)“Adora, are you sure you’re ready for this?”“Catra, I’ll be fine. We’re just going to another planet, not Prime’s ship.”“I know, I know. I’m just…scared.”“It’ll be fine, alright? It’s gonna be okay.”OrCatra's still a bit paranoid after the events of the previous works. What will Adora do to calm this paranoia? Also, we have a birthday cat!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Melog (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Birthday Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Catra and I have the same zodiac signs and I'm happpyyyy  
> Also no TW, just *light* angst and flufffless  
> but don't worry kids, we got a 10,000 word chapter next! Already written, just editing so it should be up in about a day!

“Adora, are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Catra, I’ll be fine. We’re just going to another planet, not Prime’s ship.”

“I know, I know. I’m just…scared.”

“It’ll be fine, alright? It’s gonna be okay.”  
  


* * *

The Best Friends Squad (plus Entrapta, Melog, and Wrong Hordak.) boarded Darla for the second time in a month. Hopefully, this mission wouldn’t end in such a disaster as the last one.

Bow and Glimmer seemed fine with the mission, being as the effects of the virus weren’t as strong on the Queen. However, Catra was on edge the entire mission. Each planet they went to, Catra was over protective of Adora. When they went to a struggling planet with life, Catra walked _right in front_ of Adora, and made sure to talk to the people first. They were not pleased with her abrasiveness.

When they met with the Star Siblings, Catra had actually _attacked_ them. Adora had to do a lot of mediating that day.

And every time tat Adora would release the magic on an odd planet, Catra was right next to her; literally, they were attached by the hip.

Catra nightmares also began to get worse and worse. They featured a new memory; Adora falling into the pool. Catra would always dive in after her, only to watch Adora and herself be electrocuted. And when Adora opened her eyes, they were always green.

Adora had done everything she could to help her girlfriend, but nothing worked. She would spend hours a night awake so that at the first sign, she could drag Catra out of a nightmare. She had let Catra latch onto her, hoping that it could be some sort of consolation. She did anything and everything she could do.

Melog had in turn, latched onto Catra. Maybe, if they stayed by her, she would feel some sort of consolation, like the weeks after the war.

But nothing worked, and soon enough, Catra broke.

* * *

“You can’t go! It’s too dangerous!”

“How do you think the Heart of Etheria was?!”

“I _told_ you not to go alone then, too! Why can’t you listen?!”

“ _Because_ , Catra. It’s not dangerous anymore! And Entrapta already talked to the inhabitants! They’re friendly!” Adora and Catra had been going back and forth in their room. Catra had been trying to convince Adora to stay; it was not working.

“Well _maybe,_ it’s just a front! What if they’re lying? What if they’re Horde sympathizers!” Catra yelled. Her claws had long since ripped the bed sheets. “What if they do something to you? What if they do something and _I can’t protect you?!”_ Catra was breathing heavily at this point, her tail swishing furiously and her eyes wide. Adora was also shocked. She sat on the bed in front of the feline, and took her hands.

“Catra, love, is this about Prime’s ship?” She asked gently, leaning down to look up in her eyes. Catra nodded slightly.

“I couldn’t _do_ anything. All I could do is watch as you got worse and worse. I couldn’t protect you.” She said quietly, fear evident in her voice. Adora cupped her cheek.

“Catra, they’re not going to hurt me. It’s not your job to protect me, either. I can take care of myself. The virus was a one-off, alright? And besides, apparently you got Seahawk to destroy the…virus? I’m still a little confused on that one.” She said sheepishly. Catra threw her head back and laughed.

“No, Bow and I got Seahawk to help us burn Prime’s ship.” She giggled. Her eyes softened, and she stared at Adora again. “And you’re right. You can take care of yourself, and Prime is gone. I’m sorry for being so overbearing.” She finished softly. Adora made a clicking noise before speaking.

“It’s alright.” She breathed, putting their foreheads together. Catra looked from Adora’s lips, to her eyes, and back to her lips again, before closing the distance. The kiss was sweet and soft. Gentle, relaxed. Their mouths fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and they sat, enjoying the kiss, before they were so rudely interrupted.

Glimmer kicked the door comically before it slid open, and started blowing into a...paper noise making contraption?

Bow marched in right behind her, and shot an arrow to the ceiling. It exploded in confetti. And finally, Wrong Hordak followed behind Bow, carrying a cake in the shape of a 22.

“What the hell?! _What_ are you guys doing?!” Catra yelled, her tail sticking straight up as she bounced away from Adora. Adora did her cute snort-laugh on the bed as Bow spoke up.

“It’s your birthday! We’re having a party for you!” He cried happily. Glimmer continued to blow into the noise maker.

“Don’t worry, they did the _exact_ same thing for my first birthday party.” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear as she stood next to her. After Catra yanked the noise maker from Glimmer’s hands, she reluctantly let them put a party hat on her head. Finally, Adora dimmed the lights in the room as Wrong Hordak lit the candles on her cake. As they began to sing the birthday song to her, Catra’s eyes flitted to each of her friends.

If anyone had told her 17-year-old self that in 5 years, she would be best friends with a princess and prince adjacent, dating She-Ra, and celebrating her birthday in space, she would have laughed at you, and then proceed to claw your eyes out.

She felt so lucky to have such good friends as she did now. And as the concluded the song, she realized that for the first time in her life, she felt that she _deserved_ this.

She blew out the candles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Catra feeling happy now! whoop whoop!


End file.
